1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device with an antenna formed by a plating/electroplating process.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and hand-held scanners having wireless communication capabilities are currently available in several different forms. In these wireless communication devices, antennas are used for transceiving electromagnetic wave signals, and thus the antennas in these electronic devices are necessary.
Referring to FIG. 3, an isometric view of a conventional wireless communication device 90 is shown. The wireless communication device 90 comprises a tridimensional antenna 92, a dielectric base 94, a circuit board 96 and a connecting portion 98. The tridimensional antenna 92 is disposed on one side of the dielectric base 94. The circuit board 96 is disposed on another side of the dielectric base 94. The connecting portion 98 electrically connects to the antenna 92 and the circuit board 96. The antenna 92 may be stamped from a metal plate.
However, the above fabricating process results in a thickness of the antenna 92 and a length of the connecting portion 98 requires excess space D under mechanical constraint, thus increasing space requirements preventing efforts to further reduce the size of the wireless communication device 90. Besides, it costs much when the antenna is necessary to be separately made.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.